


Among us (Something is Blooming)

by STARBLIGHTS



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Among Us AU, F/F, Willow and Gus appear, Yes an Among Us AU, but they're not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARBLIGHTS/pseuds/STARBLIGHTS
Summary: For Willow and Gus it was another Among Us night.For Luz, it was the day she fell in love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Among us (Something is Blooming)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in max two hours, I had the idea in my head and wanted to take it out. Don't take this as an intricate fic, but please do enjoy it <3

“Alright, I can finally play, who’s creating the room?” I asked. 

I’m currently on my friends Discord server, we’re playing this really popular game, Among Us. Ever since the game came out, we became obsessed with it. Actually, obsessed is nothing compared to how many hours we spend playing this game together. 

“I can make it, I bought the other two maps yesterday, which one should we try?” Asked Willow, one of my friends. “I like Mira HQ much more... Polus is ugly.” I heard my other friend, Gus, let out a chuckle. 

“You just don’t know how to appreciate the craftsmanship behind Polus, only real players use that map, an amateur like you couldn’t understand that.” _Oooh_ _, Fight! Fight! Fight!_

“How about we go with the good old Skeld?” 

“Yeah that sounds good...” I heard Willow typing in her keyboard, a second later a notification popped up on my screen. “I sent the code on Discord.” 

WILW 

“Dibs on the dark blue!” Shouted Gus into his mic. 

“Gus, buddy, no one is taking dark blue from you... you’re probably the only person out there who uses the dark blue willingly” Willow broke down laughing, and Gus let out a dramatic gasp. “Anyways, I’m in.” 

I quickly picked my favorite color, the purple; and I put on the superior hat... the cute animal ears.

Willows character is dark green, with the small plant on top of her head. 

“Wait, give me a few seconds, it keeps disconnecting me from the server... what was the code again?” 

After what felt like an eternity, Gus finally joined the server, with his character colored in that ugly dark blue. Willow took a few seconds in fixing the game settings, then put the server in public. It took a while, but soon the server has ten players, and we were ready to go. 

“I really hope I’m an impostor, last time we played I was impostor once and lost.” I said hopefully, fingers crossed. 

**CREWMATE**

_Oh_ _you’ve got to be kidding me..._ I let out a disappointed sigh. 

“I’m guessing you got crewmate?” Asked Gus. “Or! You did get impostor but you’re pretending to be disappointed so we don’t suspect from you!” He adds with an exaggerated gasp. 

“Dun dun dun...” 

“Oh shush and complete your tasks.” I wanted to joke around a bit, so as soon as we got into the game, I called an emergency meeting. 

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

Cramity: what 

Dudebrojfk: ??? Why u callin? 

Luzura: Vote Gus off cause his color is ugly 

Gus: WHAT 

“Luz I'm going to end my friendship with you.” He said into the mic. 

Vinira: fair enough 

Everyone ended voting for Gus, obviously he wasn’t the impostor, but I did laugh a lot. 

My next closes mission is on electrical. _Ah, yes, the place where everyone dies_. As soon as I go in, I see light blue killing orange, and before I can report, light blue reports it 

**DEAD BODY REPORTED**

Banshee: ??? 

Leafee: where 

Elxcia: where 

Cramity: it was purple 

**Cramity** **has voted. 8 remaining.**

Luzura: HUH 

Cramity: I saw her killing orange in electrical 

Dudebrojfk: okay 

**Dudebrojfk** **has voted. 7 remaining.**

Luzura: WAIT NO ITS NOT ME I SWEAR, ITS LIGHT BLUE 

**Leafee** **has voted. 6 remaining.**

**Elxcia** **has voted. 5 remaining.**

Luzura: WILLOW?? 

Leafee: Just in case uwu 

**PopSmoke has voted. 4 remaining.**

**Banshee has voted. 3 remaining.**

**Demonking** **has voted. 2 remaining.**

**Vinira** **has voted. 1 remaining.**

Luzura: this is absurd... 

**Luzura** **has voted.**

**Luzura** **was not the impostor**

**2 impostors left**

_Gus: Hey Luz, welcome to the land of the dead._

_Luzura_ _: its_ _cramity_ _that little shite_

_Luzura_ _:_ _istg_ _someone better call an emergency meeting or something_

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

_Luzura_ _:_ _Oh,_ _thank god_

Demonking was the one who called, he said what was already obvious: “Cramity lied about Luzura”. And after a lot of discussion, Cramity was pleaded guilty. 

**Cramity** **was an impostor**

**1 impostor left**

_Cramity_ _: damn it_

_Luzura_ _: you little shite tried to frame me_

_Luzura: that’s low_

_Cramity_ _: I play to win_

_Luzura_ _: Really? Cause ur dead_

_Cramity_ _: I-_ _touché_

_Cramity_ _: are you um..._

_Cramity_ _: Do you like Azura?_

_Luzura_ _: Oh my god I love_ _azura_ _!_

_Luzura_ _: Wait how did you know?_

_Cramity: Your username is a dead giveaway_

_Luzura: Good point_

_Luzura_ _: okay but do you like Azura too?_

_Cramity_ _:_ _Yeah,_ _I do..._

Whatever was happening in the game wasn’t important to me, I was having an amazing conversation with someone who shares the same book taste as mine, that never happens. At some point I heard Willow curse into the mic, she got killed. Willow came into the dead chat to say hi, and left when she saw me and Cramity were already engaged in a conversation. 

Eventually, the game ended with a victory for the impostors. We got back into the Lobby, and suddenly everyone started to leave, one by one. Gus and Willow left as well. 

“Give me five minutes, Luz...” Willow told me. “My dads just texted me, they need help with dinner.” She disconnected from the call. 

Gus never said goodbye, he later texted me saying his Wi-Fi got cut off, so he was kicked off the game. Eventually, the ten people server, was a two people server. With me... and Cramity. 

Cramity: Damn everyone left 

Luzura: Heh yeah 

Luzura: So uh... where are you from? 

Cramity: Bonesborough 

Luzura: Oh my god no way! 

Luzura: I’m from there too! 

Cramity: Wow... 

Cramity: Wait if ur from here... do you attend Hexside? 

Luzura: Yes! I’m on my second year there 

Cramity: Wow... 

Luzura: That’s the second time you’ve said that 

Cramity: Sorry haha 

Cramity: hey, is it weird that I want to talk to you in person? 

Cramity: Like um sit together at lunch? 

Luzura: Not at all, do you have penstagram? 

Luzura: So I know who to look for 

Cramity: Yeah! Its @littlemissperfect 

Luzura: That’s an interesting username 

Cramity: Yeah, and whats yours? 

Luzura: … @hecuracanon 

Cramity: LMAO WHAT 

Luzura: What, I'm a faithful shipper... 

Cramity: Whatever you say... 

Cramity: Hey um, I have to go do homework but 

Cramity: I’ll text you, kay? 

Luzura: Kay, bye Cramity 

Cramity: Goodbye, Luzura. 

_Oh my god... I just met a girl on Among Us... and now we’re going to text_ _each other_ _... be still my bisexual heart._ I was seriously in a state of shock, I really couldn’t believe it, like what were the odds that we went to the same school, we’re probably even on the same class. 

I took out my phone and looked for her username on penstagram. Her account popped up and my heart stopped. _Oh my god she’s gorgeous..._ I maybe stalked her profile a bit, and looked at all of her pictures. It took me three full looks at her pictures and thirty minutes of self-preparation to finally send her a message. 

Hey Cramity, it’s me Luzura! 

_Seen_

_Typing..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it please let me know! cause I'll probably make a second part if people like this one


End file.
